Long-range studies on the in vitro bioactivity of luteinizing hormone and chorionic gonadotropin in man and other species were continued. The recently developed in vitro bioassay for the measurement of LH and hCG in serum has been more extensively applied to studies on gonadotropin regulation in man and other species.